The Bliss of Not Remembering
by anymeaddict
Summary: Toshiro was sent to the world of the living during World War III when he was shot four time and dying. Not too far away a young doctor Katrina saved him. When he woke up he couldn't remember anything besides his name and the name of his Zanpakto.
1. Saying Goodbyes

_{This is During World War III. All of the things that are currently going on in Bleach are now over. Toshiro is now about the size of a 16 year boy.}_

**[Toshiro Hitsugaya]**

"Toshiro, I have an assignment that I think you might like." Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, the head captain, had called me to see him. It must be important for him to send a captain on.

"What is it?" I didn't care what it was. I never wanted to be a soul reaper any way. I had too or my Grandmother would have died.

"I would like you to go and live among the living. You can not worry about any of your soul reaper responsibilities. I just need you to gather some information about the living. Of course you will have to have less spirtiual preasure so I would like you wear this," He held out a chain that was to be wore around your neck, "It will lower your spirtiual preasure and make you already be in a gegi when you arrive there. I will send Your lieutentat to get you when I need you. "

I couldn't belive what I was hearing. I would live with the living, not have to worry about soul society or hallows or anything like that. This is wonderful!

"Of course." I tried to hide my enthusiasm."I will go perpare immediatly." With that I left the room."

"Captain. What was that about?" Rangiku, of course, showed up not to long after I was told about my mission.

"Matsumoto, Why are you in my room?" I was just siting there. I wasn't planing to takeanything with me besides Hyorinmaru, my zanpakto.

"To find out why the head captian called you." I shock my head.

"I am leaveing for a bit that is all. why do you care?" She push her light orange hair out of her face. She gave me her pouty look.

"Because you are my captain. Well, thats all I wanted to know. I have to go shoping before the stores close so Bye." With that she left.

I only had two other people to say bye to before I left.

I walked around the Seireitei. When I finally found who I was looking for she was talking to someone. So I did what I always did. I hide behind her faceing the other direction.

When the person left I terrified her. I am kindof glad I can still do this, and that I haven't grown _too _tall.

"Finally! I thought He would never leave." Momo shreaked and swirled around. I turned around in time to see her freaked out face. This never got old.

"Don't do that!" I smirked.

"I wanted to let you know that I am leaveing for a bit to the worldof the living." She stopped freaking out.

"Your leaving?" I nodded.

"Don't worry I will let you know the moment I get back. Before matsumoto, If she doesn't find me first." She smiled.

"Ok. But promise that you will becareful and safe." I smiled slightly. I can't remember ever truely smiling. Not even for my childhood friend, Momo Hinimori, and my grandmother.

"I promise. I have to go day bye to grandmother. I will see you when I get back." I waved as I walked off toward the gate out of the Seireitei.

I hadn't been home in ages. I kind of missed it.

"Grandmother! I'm home!" I walked up to the door.

"Toshiro!" The elderly lady came out. "I ahve missed you! "

"You to grandmother. " I gave her a hug.

"How's Momo these days? Are you still in love with her?" She looked at me.

"Momo is fine. I came back to tell you I am going to the world of the living. I will let you know when I get back." I ignored her other qeustion.

"Just be careful. I would hate it if something happened to you." I nodded. "And try to enjoy yourself for once."

"I will try if it makes you happy." I was just going to try to fit in but I didn't it would work. "I have to leave now."

"Ok. Good bye." I walked off the porch.

"Good Bye."

I created the door that led to the world of the living that only soulreapers could us, and walked through it.

When I cam out in to the worl of the living there was a huge what appered to be a battle going on. I had know that there was World war III going on.

I was already in a gegi, so I just started to walk toward the fight. I was slow hoping no one would notice.

The next thing I knew there where four loud sounds from behind me. Then I feel a horrible pain in me chest and back.

I fell. I was wearing the chain so I was basicly a human with some spritual preasure. But this would still kill me.

My see sight stared to go blurry. I couldn't move.

So I was dieing.

I had left for two secounds and I was dieing. That is pathetic. I wouldn't die like this.

No matter how much I wanted to I wouldn't close my eyes and fall a sleep.

I wouldn't. I wouln't ...


	2. Meeting

**[Katrina]**

"Katrina, I will take over this one go see if there is anyone else that neededs you." I ran over to the entrance to the hospital tent.

I was a doctor at 16.

It was rough enough time that if you were 14 year were old enough to be drafted into the army. I hated the way the did it to. Ever time they needed soldier they would draw a date. If that date was your birthday you were then in the army. I was lucky enough that they needed doctors too.

I was trained for six months. Now I am just as good as any of the other doctors. I just couldn't panic over the blood and the gore that came with it.

I heard four gunshoots, but they weren't with the other ones, on the battle field. I turned in the dircetio that the had come from to see what had happend.

I almost missed it. But there in the disance there was something on the ground.

I started to head over. When I got close engought to see what is was I ran back to get my tools.

Want to know why? Laying there on the on thr ground was a boy. I couldn't tell how bad he was hurt but I knew it must have been bad because he was the only person in the area that I had heard the gunshoots.

Other people stared at me. They were problaly wondering why I was leaving the area that all the injured were supposed to be taken to. I didn't care. that kid out there was with all the other soldiers so the wouldn't notice him. And if I didn't go over there and help him he would die.

I couldn't let that happen.

When I made it to him I thought he must have been dead. There were four hole that went right through him. One right below each shoulder and two below his ribbs.

Then I saw he eyes stuggling to stay open. He was still alive. It wasn't likely but I might be able to save him. I had to try.

"Hey. Look at me." I saw his eyes try to focus on my face. They were a beautiful torqurose blue. "Good. now keep looking at my face. don't look away are close your eyes." His eyes didn't focus but they were on my face and they kept moving likethey were trying to figure out what was happening.

I rolled him over as carefully as possible. It wasn't careful enough. He screamed in pain.

I gently took his strange shirt so I could get to he wounds better. I also had to take of a sash that held a sword. It was slighty weird. I even had to take of a chain he was wearing.

I got to work. Others must have noticed I was with someone and they came and helped me. After we did every with we could we moved him to the hospital tent.

I still had his shirt, sword and chain. I didn't want to lose it so I put it back on him. I put the other things at the foot of his bed.

"Hey Katrina, Your shift is over. I do have a request for you though." My boss came over and sat next to me. Together we studied the strange boy.

He had manged to stay consiuos throught the whole opreation. He did what I had told him todo and never looked away from me face. When It was over, I had told him that it was safe to close his eyes. With that he went uncousiuos immedity. Now he was sleeping peaceful. Now if he died there wasn't anything left for us to do.

He had white hair. I would have thought it had been bleached but it didn't give that look. It looked natral white. I would of thought he was albino, if his eyes weren't blue and had a slight tan.

"We don't think this is a soldier. We dont' want him to go into worse shock then he will be in by having him wake up in a tent soranded by strange dieing and inguried people. We think It would be best if you took him back to the village with you and took care of him there. You can tkae what ever tools you might need." He looked at me.

The only reason I was allowed to leave was because I wasn't an adult yet, so We could leave to help uskeep up with school. They would still call us when they were in despret need of us tchough.

"You won't have to come until he is well enought to take care of himself." I nodded. I wouldn't mind taking him with. I wanted to know where he came from anyway. He looked very intresting. "Thank you." Grab what you might need and I will have someone take him to the vilage with you.

It took a while but we got to my house. It was a little was from the village.

It was a little one room cottage/hut thing that I had made when I was first sent here to train as doctor. We were given supplies, like beds, stove, and other thing that we would need in a house so I had made use of them. They were randomly given out and I was lucky enough to have gotten the biggest bed I had ever seen. I had put a curtain around my "bedroom". I loved my little house. But I didn't have a place for a guest.

I put the boy on the bed. I didn't mind I had a little couch not too far from it so I could leave the curtain open and keep an eye on him. I put his sword on my coat stand. I didn't have anythignbetter to do so I started on cleaning up the house. Then I would have to clean and mend his shirt.

I truely hope he would wake up...


	3. Not Remebering

**[Toshiro Hitsugaya]**

Where was I?

I opened my eyes. I was laying on a bed in a room. Or was it a House? I couldn't tell. It looked like a house and a room.

Was this where I lived? I couldn't remember. I couldn't remember anything!

I tried to talk myself through my memories. Ok. I am Toshiro... Hi.. Hitsugaya. Thats right. And I had my sword... Hy... Hyorinmaro. Why did I name my sword!? I didn't know.

I noticed a girl, blonde hair, and light skin, sleeping on a little couch. Did I know her? or did I not know her?

AHH! I hated not remembering!

I tried to sit up but there was a suddedn exurtianting pain in my chest. I screamed. I don't think I normally did it but it felt horrible. Like beinging stabbed it the chest four times. It it just me or was that a strange comparison? Oh well.

In a flash I remebered somthing. I came here for some reason. Then right after I got here I was injured. I was supposed to die. But the someone had come to help me. She talked to me and told me not to look away from her face. That was all I could remember.

I must have woke up the girl because there she was right next to me now.

"Don't sit up you will open you stitches." She pushed me back down. Then she went around grabing some things from around the room/house.

"Here take this it will help with the pain." I looked at her. It was the same person that saved me. I think. It was a very fuzzy memory.

"Did you save me? I think it was you but I am not sure." She turned to look at me startled.

"You can talk?" I nodded as much as I could.

"Yes, I was the one that found you, but I couldn't really save you. You had to pull through your-self but I helped as much as possible." She paused and came a little closer. "So... What is your name?"

"Toshiro Hitsugaya... I think. But I am almost certian." I started to sit up again but now she was close enough to just put her hand on my bandage chest and keep me down.

"So you don't remember much?" I shook my head. She pondered that for a moment then looked back at me. "Do you remember your birthday?" She acted like a birthday was a bad thing. But again I shook my head.

"I don't think I have a birthday. If I did I don't remember it. I don't think It was important where I am from." She sighed in relief.

"That is good. If you remembered your birthday then you might be sent to the army." Then she suddenly ran out of my limited sight on the bed.

When she came back she was carryingsome black, white, and green cloth and what appearred to be...

"Hyorinmaro!" She look down at what she was holding and held up the sword.

"This?" I nodded. She came over and handed it to me. "You named your sword?"

"Yeah, don't remember why, but it was important."

There was a sound at the door. She went over to answer it. When she was distracted talking to the person, I sat up and got of the bed.

"Toshiro!" I started to fall but I caught my self on the edge of the bed. "Stop! Lay back down! You'll hurt your-self!" I walked over to where she was slowly and painfully.

A boy about the same age as the girl walked in. He must have been the one at the door.

"Is that the kid that was found not to far from the battle?" His eyes had gone wide at the sight of me. I couldn't think of why though.

"Yes. How did you know that?" He shugged as if it was nothing but didn't look away from me. I looked back at him.

"It has been a rumur going around. alot of people know." He blinked and looked at Katrina. "Any way, so will you be at the dance at the end of the month?"

"I don't know depends on if Mr. Suicial is better. Hey could you do me a favor and get some clothes for him? All I have are my pj bottoms." He smiled and nodded. He liked her. I couldn't think of why but I didn't like him.

I stood next to Katrina. I was a little taller then her.

_That's right. I have to slouch to hide behind Momo now. _I shook me head. What? Who is Momo. And why would i hide behind her? Well I think it is a her.

"Hey You ok?" Katrina and the boy had been talking well all that happened, untill she had notice me with my hands holding my head. I don't even remeber moving my arms.

"I'm fine. Just a head ache." She looked doubtful.

"Memory lose, and saveoir headaches are signs of a concution. Go lay down on the bed until I tell you other wise. And don't fall asleep." She practicly pushed me back to the bed and forced me to lay down.

She walked back to the door. I laid there and listened to them talk. Now that I was just there I had a weird felling like I should aske the guy to bring me something. Then I saw my reflection from a mirror on the wall.

I sat up. "Hey. Could you bring me some hair gel or something?" They both turn to me again. Of course katrina went of and tried to make me lay back down.

Th guy nodded. "Sure thing. By the way the name is Johnathan." With that he left.

"I won't let you use it until you are better. You won't need it when it is just me. So you had better do excatly what I say so you will get better faster." I just nodded.

With that she sighed.

I fell asleep thaat night watching her, watching me, watching her.


End file.
